


Buttercup.

by Eatons



Category: high school musical the musical the series, hsm the musical the series
Genre: I Tried, M/M, They are gay, this sucks i’m sorry redky nation, this was a prompt generator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eatons/pseuds/Eatons
Summary: in which Ricky and Red attempt to hide their relationship from the rest of the crew- except the whole cast already knows.
Relationships: Big Red/Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series), ricky bowen/big red
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	Buttercup.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt generator fic i was bored

“shhh! they’ll hear you idiot!” Red scolded as Ricky giggled just a little bit too loud.

“can’t we just tell them?? nobody’s gonna care!” Ricky pleaded with his boyfriend.

“no, no. they’ll make it a big deal and ask us a billion questions. i’m not ready for that attention right now,” Red said looking down at their feet.

Ricky smiled sympathetically at the other boy, placing a hand on his cheek, “hey, don’t worry. we don’t have to tell them yet if you don’t want to.”

Red smiled back and hugged his boyfriend.

“after rehearsals do you wanna hit up the skate park??” 

“sure thing, Buttercup.” Ricky said smirking, he knows his boyfriend despises that nickname.

Red pushed him away playfully, “hey! you know i hate that nickname!”

Ricky laughed, “right. i know you secretly love it.”

“do i?”

“kinda think you do.”

“hmm, no i don’t think so.” Red laughed.

“aw, too bad, babycakes.” 

if you didn’t already notice, Ricky’s goal in life was to give Red the worst nicknames he could think of.

obviously, it’s been working.

“Ricky!!! has anyone seen Ricky?” they heard Miss Jen calling outside.

“guess that’s my cue. gotta go, buttercup. text me later about the details, and don’t forget! left is right and right is left here.” he said, pecking Red’s cheek before running off to see what Miss Jen needed.

Red smiled to himself.

_** i want to be able to hold his hand in public but i don’t think i can handle it. ** _

_** he deserves to be out and proud about it. ** _

_** i’m sorry ricky. ** _

he sighed as he left the dressing room he and Ricky had just been in.

he headed back to the main stage for today’s rehearsal, which Red was dreading.

today was their last rehearsal before the show.

the last full run through.

Red was terrified, being their stage manager.

it was going to be entirely too stressful to manage, and Red knew that.

Ricky did too, and he’s been there through and through as his security blanket since that day in the car.

since that day in the car after the Elray.

he smiled to himself thinking of that night.

Ricky ran all the way to his house.

in the rain.

just to confess to him.

he couldn’t believe how lucky he was.

“okay, people, final run through today!” Miss Jen shouted, snapping Red out of his thoughts.

Red’s stomach churned.

he didn’t know if he would be able to do this.

he’d barely gotten through rehearsals.

tonight was the last one before they put it on before of hundreds of people.

Ricky seemed to take notice of this.

“hey, you’ll be alright, buttercup. you do it all the time, what’s one more rehearsal?” Ricky whispered to him.

“i can’t believe you’re giving me a pep talk right now just for being the stage manager! i mean you’re the whole lead!”

“hey, come on now. your job is just as important.”

Red giggled.

“i don’t know about that but, thanks for the vote of confidence bub.”

•••

“aaaand, that’s a wrap!” Miss Jen shouted as their curtain call number was over.

the whole cast cheered.

Ricky picked up Red in a massive hug and they spun around.

“we did it, Buttercup!” Ricky happened to yell just as the applause died down.

silence.

the rest of the cast stared at them for a brief moment before continuing on with their business.

the two boys exchanged a panicked look.

Ricky cleared his throat, “uh, i, um. bro. we did it bro.” he said punching red on the shoulder.

Red laughed nervously playing along.

they only received unamused looks from the rest.

“Buttercup?!” Ej said finally, obviously shocked at this new development.

Nini shot him a disappointed look, “really Ej, you seriously didn’t know?”

“know what? that Ricky and Red are...are...what exactly does Buttercup mean?” Ej turned to the red faced couple.

“i just...i said it on accident. haha, he’s just my bro.”

“yep, yep, totally bros.”

they were barely believing themselves.

“you guys, we know you’re dating. you don’t have to say anything.” Gina said blankly.

“what?!” they screamed, surprised to find out that they had all known all along.

“what?? dating?! i had no idea! congrats guys!” Ej said in his rather chipper manner.

“wait...it was supposed to be a secret?” Kaden asked as the other cast members giggled.

“so you’re all okay with it?” Red asked shyly.

“of course! we’re super happy for you guys!” 

the happy couple smiled at each other.

Ricky leaned over and placed a peck on Red’s cheek “see? nothing to be worried about. now come on, we gotta get to the skatepark before dark.”

Red smiled and let the taller boy lead him out of the school and into the streets where they skated to their heart’s content.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry this is bad


End file.
